A Night of Pure Love
by TheDCStar
Summary: Everyone in the Seville household is VERY busy. But why? Why is everyone working so hard? Well, let's just that it will be a night a certain brunette haired chipette will never forget. This is my very first fanfiction story. Hope you like it.
1. Preparations

It was a very eventful Saturday evening at the Seville household, home to the world famous Alvin and the Chipmunks. Both groups, the Chipmunks and the Chipettes (excluding Jeanette) were busy with different tasks. Alvin and Brittany were in the living room sitting by the piano. They have spent the whole day rewriting a song to make it a duet. (Of course, they were also fighting about whom would sing through most of the song. We all know how those two can get when it comes to being the center of attention.) Theodore and Eleanor were in the kitchen by the stove. Theodore was on one side cooking spaghetti noodles while Eleanor on the other side was making her own recipe for marinara sauce. (If Theodore and Eleanor are making food, you know it has to be good.) Simon was pacing through the hallway connecting the kitchen and the dining room. His breathing was a little irregular and he constantly checked his appearance in the hallway mirror. (I know it's strange, right?) He was wearing a pair of black dress pants with matching shoes as well as a white short sleeved dress shirt, blue vest, and tie. When he looked at himself in the mirror for the fifth time, he re-tied his tie and adjusted his collar for a third time.

_Everything has to be perfect_, he thought.

So, what exactly is "everything" and why does "everything" have to be perfect? Well, because tonight was a very special night. Tonight would be a night to truly remember. Tonight was Simon and Jeanette's first anniversary. They have been together for an entire year and were still going strong. (For a teenager, that is a BIG accomplishment.) Once Simon finish adjusted his shirt and vest, he walked back into the dining room to look around at the scene he had been fixing up all day. He had to make sure it was just right so he began to make a mental checklist.

_Let's see_, he thought, _table cloth? Check. Silverware? Check. Flowers? Check. Hmm…Something's missing._

He looked at the scene one more time.

_CANDLES! I need candles! _He thought.

Simon ran through the hallway to the kitchen. He pushed the kitchen door open, and Theodore and Eleanor looked up from the stove to gaze at the bespectacled chipmunk. They noticed his haste.

"Forget something?" Eleanor asked.

"Yes," Simon answered, "I need candles. Theodore, do you know where I could find some?"

The chubby, warm-hearted chipmunk gave his brother's question some thought.

"Yeah," he said, "check under the counter.

As Theodore turned back to the stove to stir his spaghetti, Simon opened the bottom drawers under the counter. He looked deep inside them but just couldn't seem to find the candles.

"Are you sure there under here?" Simon asked.

"Yes. I'm sure," Theodore answered as he continued stirring.

Simon let out a huge sigh as he continued his search for the missing candles. He was about to give up until…

"Ah ha!" he exclaimed.

"Find them?" Eleanor asked not looking away from the stove.

"Yes I did," Simon announced," along with some matches."

Simon gathered the candles and matches in his arms and walked over to the stove to check Theodore and Eleanor's progress.

"So how's dinner coming?" he asked.

Theodore looked down at the spaghetti and took in the delicious aroma.

"It's almost done," Theodore said.

Then, Theodore turned to Eleanor.

"What about the sauce sweetie?" he asked.

"Just fine," Eleanor said as she turned to give Theodore a kiss on the check.

Theodore began to blush.

"Alright," Simon said with a hint of annoyance in his voice, "that's enough you two. Jeanette will be here any minute and everything has to be ready."

Before Theodore and Eleanor could respond, Alvin burst through the kitchen with Brittany right behind him. He walked right up to Simon with a look of pure hatred. The red capped chipmunk hated the fact that his four eyed brother made him spend his whole Saturday rewriting a stupid song when he could have been doing something fun like playing basketball or soccer. The only good parts about it were that he was getting paid and spending time with Brittany even if they were fighting most of the time.

"Alright," Alvin shouted angrily, "The song is done. Now pay up."

Simon groaned as he shifted the candles and matches into one arm. He reached into his pocket, pulled out all the allowance he had received in the past two weeks, and gave it to Alvin.

"There, happy?" Simon asked his voice filled with frustration.

"Yes," Alvin responded as he counted the money, "Yes I am."

Alvin placed the money in his wallet and continued to glare at Simon.

"You know," he began, "I don't understand why you're doing so much. I mean don't you think you're overdoing it just a little?"

Simon's cheeks begin to turn red from anger.

"Of course not," he exclaimed, "Jeanette is very special to me and I want to show her how much I care about her."

"Okay whatever," Alvin said in a sarcastic tone.

Simon couldn't believe how inconsiderate his older brother could be. Even though Alvin was dating Brittany, Simon often wondered if his brother truly knew anything about love. Before Simon could say anything else, Brittany began to speak.

"So Simon," she said, "are you gonna doing with those candles?"

Simon looked down and realized he was still holding the candles in his arms.

"Oh right," he said as he made his way out of the kitchen.

Theodore let out a breath he didn't even realize he was holding.

"Thanks for getting Simon out of the kitchen, Brittany," he said.

"Sure," Brittany said, "Someone had to. I thought he was gonna smack Alvin right in the face the way his face turned completely red."

"I know. I've never seen him like this before," Alvin said as he put his arm around Brittany's shoulders.

"Well, it is his one year anniversary," Eleanor stated, "He just wants everything to be perfect for Jeanette."

"Yeah," Theodore agreed, "He truly loves your sister."

Then Theodore leaned in close to Eleanor.

"Just as much as I love you," he whispered to her.

"Aww Theo," she whispered back as she gave him another kiss on the cheek.

Theodore blushed again.

"Well," Brittany almost shouted, "I know SOMEONE didn't go through all this trouble to impress me for OUR first anniversary."

"What?" Alvin questioned as he took his arm off of Brittany, "You don't call a picnic in the park and a dozen roses and pink carnations impressive?"

"Oh whatever," she said as she stormed out of the kitchen.

"What did I say?" Alvin asked with a confused look on his face.

Theodore and Eleanor only rolled their eyes at their older siblings' argument and continued to finish dinner. Meanwhile, Brittany walked down the hallway and stopped to look in the mirror. (After all, she can't go two seconds without looking at herself.) Once satisfied with her appearance, she walked into the dining room as Simon lit the last candle. He looked up and saw Brittany.

"Honestly," he said with a little anger in his voice, "I don't know how you put up with that self centered chipmunk."

"Years of practice," Brittany said with a laugh.

"I've had that and I STILL can't put up with him," Simon said.

Before Brittany could respond, the doorbell rang. Simon's face quickly changed from angry to excited to nervous all in one second.

"She's here," he shouted as he pulled on his shirt, "Wait, what if she doesn't like this? What if she thinks I'm a freak? Oh no! I can't do this! I just can't! I just-"

"Whoa," Brittany yelled cutting Simon off from his nervous rant, "Calm down Simon. Oh now your hair and outfit are all messed up. Come here."

Simon did as he was told and rush towards Brittany who immediately straightened his vest and tie. As she worked on his hair, he reminded himself to take deep breaths.

_Breathe_, he thought,_ everything's going to be fine._

"There," Brittany said, "All better."

"Thanks," he said.

"No problem, now go on," she said as she pushed Simon towards the door, "your girl's waiting for you, and I am proud to say that, thanks to yours truly, she looks gorgeous."

"She always looks gorgeous," he said as he gave Brittany and angry glare.

"Whatever," she said, "Now go get 'em tiger."

With one final push, Simon was now standing in the front of the door. He could feel drops of sweat building on his forehead. Behind the door, he knew that a beautiful, bespectacled chipette, who had spent hours with Brittany in her dressing room trying on different outfits and having her hair done as well as her makeup, patiently waited for him to answer. He had never felt so nervous in his life. A part of him didn't want to answer the door, but another part wanted to give Jeanette the best evening of her life. Putting his thoughts aside, Simon placed his hand on the door knob.

_With Brittany, I don't know what to expect_, he thought, _for all I know, Jeanette could look exactly like Brittany, but no matter what, she will always be my beautiful Jeanette._

Simon took a deep breath.

_This is it_, he thought.

He slowly turned the knob and opened the door.


	2. Dinner

**Author's Note: I meant to put this in the first chapter but better late than never. I do not own Alvin and the Chipmunks or the Chipettes. The chipmunks and chipettes in this story are based on the cartoon versions. They are in high school in the story as well. This is my first time writing so if you guys liked the first chapter of my story then I hope you enjoy the rest of it. Feel free to leave comments. I could use a little constructive criticism. Well, here's the next chapter.**

Simon slowly opened the door and looked through it. He was so stunned by what he saw that his jaw dropped instantly. Jeanette stood on the front porch steps looking absolutely radiant. She was wearing royal purple flat shoes designed with glittery flower patterns. Her dress was also a royal purple color to match her shoes and reached above her knees. It clung to her body shape nicely and was held to her shoulders by spaghetti straps. A white ribbon was wrapped around the waist of the dress to show off her perfect curves. Her emerald eyes were shining brightly through her purple rimmed glasses. Finally, her hair was not in its traditional messy bun. Instead, it was completely down reaching below her shoulders and was pulled back by a purple headband.

_Wow_, Simon thought,_ Brittany had really outdone herself_.

The stunning chipette gave Simon a sweet smile.

"Hey Simon," she said shyly.

Simon did not answer immediately. He was completely mesmerized by how beautiful she was. Of course, she was always beautiful, but her ensemble really accented her beauty. He couldn't take his eyes off her. A full minute had passed before Jeanette broke the silence.

"Simon, are you alright?" she asked.

Simon lightly shook his head to release himself from the trance Jeanette had cast on him.

"Oh yes I'm fine," he said as he stared at her, "Jeanette, you look amazing."

Jeanette could feel her cheeks begin to burn and looked down at her feet to hide them.

"Thank you," she said as she looked back at him.

At that moment, their eyes met and they seemed to stare at each other for hours. Simon loved how Jeanette's eyes always seemed to sparkle every time she looked at him. Jeanette had always admired how deep Simon's gray-blue eyes were. She could always get lost in them and forget about her worries. (One worry included how uncomfortable she felt in the outfit Brittany picked out for her to make her "look hot.")

"M-May I come in?" she stuttered.

"Oh, of course," he said as he gestured for her to enter.

Jeanette slowly past through the door and Simon closed the door behind her.

"So," Jeanette began as she looked around the house, "where is this big anniversary surprise?"

Out of nowhere, Simon came up behind her and put his hands over her glasses so she couldn't see.

"Nuh uh uh. No peeking," he said playfully.

"Simon," she whined.

Simon chuckled. He thought she was cute when she whined.

"Hey," he said, "It's a surprise, remember? I don't want you to see it yet."

Jeanette sighed in defeat.

"Oh alright," she said.

Simon began giving Jeanette directions to the dining room.

"Just keep going straight," he told her as he kept his hands over her glasses.

"Okay," she said.

As Simon and Jeanette walked down the hallway, they passed by the living room, and Simon looked in to see Alvin and Brittany going over last minute details about the song they had rewritten. They noticed Simon and Jeanette walk by and gave Simon a thumbs up letting him know everything was working out fine. Simon gave them a nod and continued giving Jeanette directions.

"Now take a right," he said to her.

Jeanette took a right into the dining room.

"Okay stop," Simon said.

"Can I see now?" Jeanette asked him.

Simon chuckled again at her impatience.

"Alright," he said, "one…two…three."

Right on count three, Simon lifted his hands from Jeanette's glasses. She gasped at the scene laid before her. The entire dining room was surrounded by lit candles. They provided a very intimate glow throughout the room. In the center of the room, there was a small table set with a white table cloth and silverware on opposite sides of the table. There was a single candle lit in the middle of the table as well as a bouquet of flowers. Jeanette had never seen a more romantic setting.

"Simon…it's beautiful," she whispered.

Simon, who was still standing behind her, placed his arms around her waist.

"So are you," he whispered back.

Jeanette let out a small giggle, and her cheeks started to burn again. Simon released her and walked towards the table to pick up the bouquet of flowers.

"For you," he said as he gave Jeanette the flowers.

Jeanette took the flowers in her hands and smelled the sweet scent coming off them. The scent tickled her nose, and she let out another tiny giggle.

"Sorry I couldn't get you a bigger bouquet," Simon said.

"Nonsense," she assured him, "these are gorgeous. Thank you so much."

"You're welcome," he said, "Let's sit down."

Jeanette walked towards the table and placed her flowers beside her silverware. Simon pulled her chair out for her and she sat as he pushed the chair towards the table. The brunette haired chipette loved how Simon could be such a gentleman, not to mention thoughtful and sweet. Simon then sat in his own seat while Jeanette lightly rubbed her fingertips against the soft table cloth. Then, they heard footsteps coming down the hallway. The footsteps were caused by Theodore and Eleanor who were carrying plates of spaghetti with marinara sauce.

"Dinner is served," Theodore exclaimed.

"Bon appetite," Eleanor said cheerfully.

They set the plates in front of Simon and Jeanette and hastily began to leave the room.

"Thanks guys," Simon shouted to them.

Theodore quickly turned around and gave Simon a thumbs up before leaving the room. Once he was out of sight, Simon chuckled.

"You asked Theodore and Eleanor to help?" Jeanette asked.

"Actually, they volunteered," he explained, "They thought it would be a good idea if they cooked for us."

"And they were right," she said, "After all, they are fantastic cooks."

"Without a doubt," he agreed.

With that being said they each took a fork full of spaghetti and put it into their mouths. A look of shock and surprise ran across their faces.

"Wow!" they exclaimed in unison.

"This is delicious!" Jeanette said excitedly.

"Yes it is," Simon agreed.

As the couple continued their meal, they engaged in many conversations, most of which revolved around school, science, and literature. Basically, if the subject involved academics and education, Simon and Jeanette were talking about it. (After all, they were the smartest chipmunks among their families.) The couple's passion for learning is truly what brought them together. They each admired how the other was eager to jump into a new learning experience. Everyone thought it was almost scary how well the two chipmunks related to each other. However, everyone's opinion didn't matter to Simon and Jeanette. They just enjoyed each other's company. Eventually, Eleanor came into the dining room to collect their plates.

"Everyone finished?" she asked politely.

"Yes Ellie," Jeanette answered, "dinner was wonderful. I give my compliments to the chefs."

Simon chuckled in agreement.

"Well I'm glad," Eleanor said as she took the plates and began walking away, "Now you two enjoy the rest of your evening."

"Thank you Eleanor," Simon said.

"You're very welcome," she replied.

Once Eleanor left the room, Simon began to stare at Jeanette. In the mist of the candle light, her tannish colored fur seemed to glow, and her eyes seemed to shimmer brightly.

_She's really grown up into a beautiful young lady_, he thought, _I must be the luckiest chipmunk in the world._

Jeanette noticed Simon staring at her and once again her cheeks felt like fire.

"What are you looking at?" she asked curiously.

"A beautiful chipette," he answered without hesitation.

Jeanette gave him a shy smile and looked away from his eyes to look at the candlelit room.

"Simon," she began, "you've really out done yourself. I never expected you to do all this just for me. I absolutely love it."

Simon gave Jeanette a wide grin.

"Well, then you're really going to enjoy this next surprise," he said.

"More surprises?" she asked, "What else could you possibly do for me?"

Simon got up from his seat and walked around the table towards Jeanette. He held out his hand to her.

"You'll see," he said as he smiled at her.

**So what's Simon's next move? You'll just have to wait and see. ;)**


	3. Song

**Author's Note: Once again I would like to say I do not own Alvin and the Chipmunks or the Chipettes. I also want to take this opportunity to thank you guys for the great reviews! Enjoy chapter three and feel free to post more comments. **

Jeanette hesitantly took Simon's hand, and he led her out of the dining room, down the hallway, and into the living room. The living room was decorated almost like the dining room, candles lit around the room to give it a feeling of pure intimacy. Jeanette then noticed Alvin and Brittany sitting on the piano bench. She looked back up at Simon and gave him a confused look. In return, Simon gave her a warm smile.

"Hit it guys," he said as he turned to Alvin and Brittany.

Alvin gave Simon a thumbs up and turned towards the piano. He pressed the keys lightly with his fingertips and a small melody began to emerge. Jeanette recognized the song immediately and her breath nearly got caught in her throat.

"Simon," she tried to speak, "is…is…is this…"

Before she could say anymore, Simon spoke softly.

"Yes Jeanette," he said as he walked up to her, "it is."

Jeanette couldn't speak. She was still in shock after recognizing the song.

"Would you like to dance?" he asked her quietly.

All Jeanette could do was nod her head. Then, Simon took her hand in his and placed his other hand on the small of her back to bring her closer to him. Jeanette brought her hand to Simon's shoulder, and they slowly began to sway to the music. Alvin and Brittany then began to sing.

(Alvin)

_It seems like forever that I have waited for you._

_In a world of disappointment, one thing is true._

(Brittany)

_God has blessed me, and he's blessed you too._

_In a world of lonely people, I found you._

As the older siblings sang, Jeanette nuzzled her head closer to Simon's neck. As they continued swaying side to side, Jeanette could small the light cologne coming off Simon's fur. Normally, she wasn't a huge fan of the smell of cologne, but this scent suited Simon well. With Jeanette's head so close to him, Simon could smell her lavender shampoo radiating off her hair. It was the sweetest scent he had ever had the pleasure to smell. They both never thought their life could be as perfect as it was at the very moment. Meanwhile, Theodore and Eleanor were poking their heads through the door watching their siblings share a romantic moment together.

"By the way," Jeanette whispered, not moving her head away from Simon's neck, "How were able to get Alvin and Brittany to do this?"

"Well," Simon whispered back, "your sister was willing to do anything as long as she got to give you a makeover, and you know Alvin. He won't do anything unless there is something in it or him. So I had to bribe him."

Jeanette giggled at that hushed response and nuzzled even closer to Simon. Simon could feel her warm breath on his neck. His heart nearly stopped. Then Alvin and Brittany sang the chorus together.

_Take my hand, and hold me close,_

_And don't let me go._

_You for me and me for you,_

_Together we'll make one._

As Alvin and Brittany continued to sing, Simon began to speak.

"Do you remember when we first danced to this song?" he asked softly.

Jeanette lightly nodded against Simon's neck.

"At the Spring Fling Dance last year," Jeanette answered, "the night we declared our love for one another…and make this song…our song."

Simon smiled as the memory of the dance came to him. He remembered how excited and nervous he felt when he finally decided to come clean to Jeanette about his feelings for her. He remembered how beautiful and stunning she looked in her elegant, strapless, silk, lavender dress and silver heels. He remembered how his heart seemed to jump out of his chest when he finally got the courage to ask her to dance. He would never forget that special dance to that special song. Nor would he forget the words exchanged between them during their dance.

Flashback:

_As Simon held Jeanette close to him, he couldn't help but stare at her. Her emerald eyes were shining even brighter than the last time he saw her. A few strands of hair had fallen out of her bun and were now framing her face. She felt so warm in her embrace. He never wanted to let go. They continued to dance, and Simon was listening to the currently playing lyrics intently. He soon realized that those lyrics related to him so well as he continued to stare at the gorgeous chipette in his arms._

It's now or never Simon Seville, _he thought, _tell her.

"_Jeanette?" Simon asked._

_Jeanette looked deep into his gray-blue eyes._

"_Yes Simon?" she replied._

"_I-I have to…um…tell you s-something," he stuttered._

_Jeanette could tell something was bothering him._

"_Go ahead Simon," she said, "You can tell me anything."_

_Simon gulped._

"_Well," he began, "I…um…I've wanting to tell you s-something for a long time, but…I'm j-just not sure h-how."_

_Simon could feel his heart beating faster and faster._

I hope I don't have a heart attack,_ he thought._

"_What is it Simon?" Jeanette asked._

_Simon took at deep breath._

"_I really care about you Jeanette," he said to her, "I would do anything for you."_

_Jeanette was a little shocked by Simon's words. She never thought Simon Seville would say those words to her._

"_You do?" she asked softly._

"_Yes," Simon said, "and you need to know that I…I…I"_

_Jeanette continued to stare at him and Simon stared back._

"_I love you Jeanette Miller," he finally confessed._

_Simon then looked down at his feet after making the biggest confession of his life. Jeanette was in complete astonishment. Simon Seville, SIMON SEVILLE, had just told her he loved her. She wanted to hear those words for a long time._

"_You do?" she asked again._

_Simon only nodded as he continued to stare at the floor. A smile came across Jeanette's face. She knew what to say next. She placed her hand under Simon's chin, and moved his head so he was looking at her. Simon looked and waited for a response._

"_I love you too Simon Seville," she said to him._

_Simon felt the corners of his mouth turn up._

Jeanette loves me,_ he thought, _she really loves me.

_They stared at each other as they started to sway to the song again. Jeanette then listened to the lyrics and realized how meaningful they were._

"_Simon?" she asked._

"_Yes Jeanette?" Simon responded._

"_You know the song that's playing right now? Can that be our song?" she asked whole heartedly._

_Simon smiled as he leaned in to kiss her. Their lips met for only a few seconds, but for them, it lasted a lifetime._

"_Of course," he whispered._

Back to the Present:

Simon came out of reverie, and looked down at the amazing chipette he was still dancing with. It was at that moment he almost forgot. There was still one more thing he had to do.

**Well, looks like Simon's not done just yet. He's got a few more tricks up his sleeve. Well, I hope you guys liked it. I probably won't have this story finished until Monday or Tuesday but I'll have it completed soon. Also, I do not own the song used in this chapter. The song is titled "You for Me" sung by Johnny Gill. I will try to have a link to the song on may page if there is anyone interested in listening to it. Tune in next time for the final chapter. ;)**


	4. Final Surprise

**Author's Note: Well, this is it. The final chapter of A Night of Pure Love, and that means this is Simon's final surprise. What could it be? You'll just have to read. Once again I do not own Alvin and the Chipmunks or the Chipettes. Enjoy everyone and don't forget to comment. **

Alvin continued to play the piano while Brittany added vocals in various places in the song. The song only had a couple a minutes left before it ended. Theodore and Eleanor were still watching from outside the living room door. Simon and Jeanette were still swaying to the music, and Simon was preparing himself for his last surprise. He looked down at the beautiful chipette and took a deep breath.

_It's time_, he thought.

"Jeanette," Simon began, "I need to tell you something, but don't worry. It's nothing terrible, I promise."

Jeanette lifted her head from Simon's neck so she could look into his eyes. Even though Simon said not to worry, she couldn't help but feel concerned.

"What is it?" she asked.

Simon looked deep into the lovely chipette's emerald eyes and began to speak again.

"Jeanette," he said, "From the first moment I met you, there was a nagging feeling inside of me. This feeling was telling me that there was something special about you. At the time, I didn't know why the feeling was there, and because it wasn't very strong, I was perfectly content with just being friends with you. As the years went by and we grew older, the feeling began to grow. When it use to come once in a while, it started coming daily. Before I knew it, I started seeing things about you that I had never seen before. I noticed how cute you looked whenever you were absorbed in a good book and how you delicately turn each page as not to tear it. I noticed how I was always willing and pleased to catch you whenever you managed to trip on your own two feet. Every time you were near me, I always felt as if my heart was going to explode, and when our hands accidentally touched, your soft fur would send shivers down my spine. I admired how you were always willing to comfort others when they were sad and how you never seemed to care about what people thought of you. I even noticed how you always seemed to get more beautiful with each passing second."

All Jeanette could do was stare into Simon's gray-blue eyes. She could tell just by looking at them that every word he spoke was sincere. She was truly touched, and each of those words spoken stuck to her heart like a tattoo. Her cheeks began burning again.

"And that," Simon continued, "That blush. Jeanette, every time you blush that shade of scarlet, it sends my heart pounding faster and faster. And your eyes, oh your eyes. Every time I look into them, they seem to glimmer just like the stars in the sky. It truly takes my breath away."

At that moment, Jeanette could feel tears roll down her cheeks. She knew at that very moment why she fell in love with him. He would always love her no matter what, and she knew she would do the same for him. Simon let go of her hand so he could wipe away the tears. Then, he got down on one knee surprising Jeanette.

"Simon, what are you doing?" she asked.

"Well, it's not EXACTLY what you think it is," he explained, "but it's pretty close."

Then, Simon reached into his pocket and pulled out a small blue velvet box. Jeanette's eyes grew wide with shock.

"I love you Jeanette Miller," Simon said whole-heartedly, "I always have and I always will. You are my friend, my light, my inspiration, and my everything. You are truly the other half of my soul, and there is no one else I would rather be with. Jeanette, I ask you to make me a promise. Promise me that no matter where life takes us that we will always be together, that you will always love me with all your heart, and that one day, you will be my wife. In return, I'll make a promise to you. I promise that I will do whatever it takes to make you happy, that I will give you my heart to hold forever, and that one day, I will ask you to marry me and be your husband."

More tears rolled down Jeanette's tears. Everything about this moment was so surreal. She couldn't believe Simon was asking her to do all those things. She was absolutely speechless.

"Jeanette Miller, do you promise?" he asked softly.

Jeanette gasped as Simon opened the velvet box to reveal a tiny silver band with her birthstone in the shape of a heart on tip. She looked from the ring to Simon and back again a few times, while Simon patiently waited for her answer. Their eager siblings waited for Jeanette's response as well.

"Y-Y-Yes Simon," Jeanette said through her tears, "I promise, forever."

Simon smiled up at Jeanette as he took the ring out of the box and placed it on her ring finger. He stood up and wrapped his arms around her to bring her closer to him. As Simon and Jeanette gazed into each other eyes, Alvin continued playing the last few cadenzas of their song, the song that was near and dear to their hearts, and the song that represented their love for one another. As the music continued playing, Simon lightly brushed his fingertips against Jeanette's cheek before leaning in to kiss her. Once their lips met, a chill was sent down both of their spines, and Jeanette moved her hand to Simon's neck and let her fingers get tangled in his smooth fur while Simon tightened his grip around her waist. The kiss became more passionate as they opened their mouths and allowed their tongues to move together as one. They didn't even care that their siblings were still watching them. Alvin, Brittany, Theodore, and Eleanor could feel the love radiating off the couple as they shared their perfect moment. As if the love were contagious, Brittany put her arms around Alvin's waist and gave him a warm hug as he continued playing, and in return, he kissed her forehead. Theodore and Eleanor hugged each other closely and gave each other a peck on the lips as they whispered how much they loved each other. After what seemed like forever, Simon and Jeanette broke their kiss, breathless, and looked into each other's eyes, each filled with love. Simon placed his forehead on Jeanette's.

"Happy anniversary Jeanette," he whispered, "I love you so much."

"Happy anniversary Simon," she whispered through her smile, "I love you more."

Then, they shared another passionate kiss as Alvin played the last few chords of their song. That night was truly a night that neither chipmunk would forget.

_The End_

**Well, what did you think?! I was truly excited to do this story, and thank you all again for the wonderful reviews. I'll continue to write more stories as I continue to search for more inspiration. Thanks again!! **


End file.
